Dualidade
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Teria sido apenas mais uma história triste e clichê sobre a garotinha ingênua que se apaixona pelo cara errado! Mais os sentimentos já confusos de Hyuuga Hinata entram em conflito quando aquele deus ruivo aparece em sua vida e promete sacudir todas as certezas que ela achava ter. Deveria ser proibido ser tão malditamente gostoso!
1. Prólogo

**Chapter 01**

* * *

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_Cause I can't figure out why..._

_Why I'm alone and freezing_

_While you're in the bed that she's in_

_And I'm just left alone to cry._

**So Cold – Ben Cocks.**

* * *

Um sorriso iluminou o semblante da morena no minuto em que ela se aproximou da mesa que suas amigas ocupavam. A ansiedade corria por suas veias, e a expectativa sobre suas reações á novidade a deixava ansiosa. Era quase impossível conter a ânsia de brincar nervosamente com os dedos, uma mania infantil que ela havia conseguido extirpar quase que completamente, mais que ainda se manifestava quando os sentimentos eram caóticos demais para lidar.

E naquele momento, seus sentimentos eram uma bagunça total!

_\- Diz pra mim que o motivo desse sorriso foi uma boa noite de sexo._

_\- Porque você tem que ser tão desagradável porquinha? _

_\- Eu não posso fazer nada se você desconhece os benefícios de uma noite de sexo de qualidade, testuda... Levando-se em conta seu mau humor diário, suas rugas e esses pés de galinha, aquele loiro idiota definitivamente não está acertando o ponto G há um bom tempo._

A morena sacudiu a cabeça e deixou que um risinho escapasse de seus lábios, ignorando a discussão entre as duas amigas e lançando um olhar conspiratório para TenTen, que revirava os olhos com impaciência. Quando Hinata finalmente ocupou seu lugar á mesa, três pares de olhos fixaram-se na Hyuuga, aguardando com curiosidade e ansiedade pela novidade que a morena havia prometido pelo telefone.

Por um segundo o medo e a insegurança a deixaram muda, mas bastou notar o olhar encorajador que suas amigas lhe endereçavam para deixar aqueles sentimentos negativos de lado.

_\- Tivemos uma reunião com os Uchiha hoje..._

_\- Os irmãos molha calcinha? Hina-chan, você finalmente encontrou coragem para chamar o gostosão pra sair? – _Com um suspiro sonhador, a loira completou._ – Sexo no escritório do Chefão Hyuuga... Hinata-chan, eu não sabia que você era tão safadinha, só de imaginar a adrenalina eu já me sinto molhada!_

A loira levou um cutucão de Sakura e a morena corou com o comentário. Desde a iminente aproximação entre os Uchiha e Hyuuga, os olhos de Hinata voltaram-se ansiosos e expectantes para Uchiha Itachi. O homem era como um sonho feito realidade, e a cada sorriso a morena se apaixonava cada vez mais. Deslumbrada pela beleza e inteligência, e atraída pelo magnetismo masculino.

_\- Na verdade, Itachi-san e eu estamos noivos._

Hinata meditou que qualquer outra reação era melhor do que os olhares estupefatos e o silêncio pesado. Ino foi a primeira a se recuperar, balbuciando um "parabéns" quase inaudível, enquanto TenTen mantinha-se imóvel e silenciosa e Sakura parecia a ponto de ter um derrame.

_\- Como assim vocês estão noivos?_

Ao encontrar o olhar esmeraldino, Hinata quase se arrependeu de não ter guardado aquela informação pra outra ocasião. E perceber o incômodo da amiga com a notícia só aumentou essa sensação. O que Sakura diria quando soubesse toda a "verdade"?

_\- As empresas estão passando por um processo de fusão._ – Hinata hesitou ao notar a rosada estreitando os olhos. - _Como somos os futuros herdeiros, Otou-san e Fugaku-sama decidiram estreitar ainda mais os laços entre as famílias com um casamento. _

_\- E você simplesmente aceitou esse acordo ridículo?_ – A morena arregalou os olhos com a explosão da amiga. – _Um casamento sem amor pra agradar seu pai controlador, e um noivo que obviamente é apaixonado por outra mulher? Como você pode estar tão feliz com essa droga?_

_\- Ei testuda, pega leve!_

Ao finalmente notar os olhos marejados e a ponta do nariz avermelhada, a rosada se arrependeu imediatamente das palavras ásperas. Hyuuga Hinata era a criatura mais delicada que ela já havia conhecido, e forçar a mulher á um casamento sem amor, com um homem tão inalcançável como Uchiha Itachi era o mesmo que condená-la a uma vida sem felicidades e matá-la aos poucos.

Sakura sabia em primeira mão como um relacionamento com um Uchiha podia ser malditamente tóxico, e a ultima coisa que ela desejava para alguém romântico como Hinata era um homem emocionalmente indisponível.

_\- Hina-chan, eu não quis ser maldosa... Só que Itachi-san sempre foi irrevogável e irremediavelmente apaixonado pela Izumi-san._ – A rosada suspirou, sentindo-se péssima por arruinar a felicidade da amiga. – _Se ele concordou com esse noivado, definitivamente foi por pressão do senhor Uchiha ou porque Izumi-san o chutou._

Quando a primeira lágrima caiu dos olhos perolados, Sakura sentiu-se a pior das amigas e nem sequer se aborreceu quando recebeu um chute na canela por debaixo da mesa. Ela sabia que Hinata nutria sentimentos pelo homem, mais uma coisa era admirar de longe e outra bem diferente era entrar em um relacionamento destinado a fracassar. E, conhecendo Itachi como ela conhecia, só havia duas razões que fariam o homem desistir da mulher que ele amava: Ou ele havia sido chantageado, ou Izumi o tinha abandonado.

_\- Itachi-san parecia bastante contrariado na reunião._

_\- Hinata, eu sinto muito..._

_\- Não, Sakura... Eu realmente tinha que ouvir a verdade ou acabaria fazendo papel de tola._ – A morena sorriu miúdo quando os dedos da rosada cobriram os seus por cima da mesa. – _Na verdade, houve uma ou duas ameaças do Otou-san caso eu não concordasse com o casamento... Não é como se eu fosse negar, mas mesmo que eu quisesse seria impossível._

_\- E como você se sente em relação á tudo isso?_

A voz tranquila de TenTen finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sua pergunta fazendo de Hinata o centro da conversa.

_\- Eu o amo e quero dar a esse noivado uma chance... Apenas, me empenhar o máximo possível antes de desistir sem ter ao menos lutado!_

Ino puxou a amiga para um abraço de lado, enquanto TenTen e Sakura cobriram as mãos da morena em um aperto reconfortante. As lágrimas foram discretas e silenciosas, e por um momento proporcionaram alívio para seu coração.

_\- Não é errado estar apaixonado, Hina-chan..._ – A voz de Sakura era baixa e suave. – _E eu acho maravilhoso que você tenha a coragem para perseguir seus sonhos... Uchiha Itachi seria um estúpido senão enxergasse a mulher maravilhosa que você é._

_\- Além do mais, nós sempre podemos resolver tudo com uma boa garrafa de vodca, uns metros de fita e uma pá!_

O som reconfortante do riso das amigas apenas reforçou sua determinação. Ela faria aquele noivado funcionar, e faria Itachi se apaixonar. Era um plano infalível, e a morena sabia que estando tão apaixonada quanto ela se sentia, não havia como dar errado.

* * *

A imponente mansão de veraneio da família Hyuuga estava lotada com os mais diversos tipos de pessoas. Funcionários, amigos, clientes e parceiros comerciais em potencial. Era o aniversário de cinquenta e oito anos do patriarca, e a celebração ocupava um dos salões da casa e os jardins. Mesas estavam espalhadas pelo gramado e pequenas lanternas de papel estavam amarradas pelas colunas da casa e nas árvores, havia uma mesa enorme das mais variadas comidas que era reabastecida a cada quinze minutos, e garçons servindo bebidas pelos jardins.

Hinata observou a comoção de longe, apoiada no corrimão do gazebo, os olhos voltando-se para as ondas suaves do lago enquanto um sorriso tímido crescia em seus lábios e os pés moviam-se ao ritmo da música.

_\- Eu deveria imaginar que ia encontrá-la aqui... Você sempre detestou aglomerações._

Um sorriso riscou-se nos lábios da morena ao virar-se e encarar os olhos castanhos e divertidos de Inuzuka Kiba. Fazia meses que não via o amigo, e quando ele abriu os braços para recebê-la, a morena correu para ele sem hesitar nem por um segundo, incapaz de conter o entusiasmo e a saudade.

_\- Kiba-kun, que bom que você pôde vir... Shino-kun veio com você?_

_\- Shino está em uma conversa bastante acalorada com aquela sua amiga loira... - _O revirar de olhos divertido de Kiba fizeram a Hyuuga imaginar o tipo de conversa entre aqueles dois._ – Quase não pude vir, o movimento na clínica estava caótico hoje e eu deixei todo o trabalho para a Nee-san._

Afastando-se do moreno apenas para o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, Hinata manteve-se em seus braços com um sorriso relaxado adornando seus traços, inconsciente do que suas atitudes e seus sorrisos provocavam no homem.

_\- Você está linda, Hina-chan!_

Seu sorriso tímido e rubor somados aquele olhar quente nos olhos de Kiba foram o suficiente para torná-la autoconsciente, e num rompante de timidez, a morena escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do amigo, sua respiração quente provocando arrepios e despertando sensações gostosas. Aquele contato tão informal, e tão certo provocou reações em Inuzuka Kiba e o fez jogar todo o bom senso para o alto. Fazia anos que ele queria colocar aqueles sentimentos para fora, e tê-la ali, tão entregue e doce era como um sonho feito realidade.

_\- Ei, Hina-chan..._

Sua mão direita a envolveu pela cintura e a esquerda ergueu seu rosto, nivelando os olhares enquanto sua mão segurava seu rosto com delicadeza e seu polegar deslizava por seus lábios quase com veneração. Imóvel e chocada demais, a morena notou o exato momento em que os olhos castanhos desviaram-se dos seus e fixaram-se em seus lábios, uma fome crua que ela jamais havia imaginado encontrar em seu amigo.

Envolvida pela intensidade daqueles olhos, a morena foi incapaz de se afastar ou impedir o avanço lento e contínuo do amigo. Uma vozinha a incitava a avançar e retribuir o que quer que Kiba estivesse disposto a oferecer. Não era como se seu noivo por contrato fosse realmente se incomodar com o que ela fazia. Além do mais, aquilo parecia tão certo!

Os olhos entreabertos, os lábios ansiando, respirações mesclando-se... Tão perto.

_\- Hinata-sama, seu pai..._ – A morena deu um pulo no minuto em que a voz de Itachi alcançou seus ouvidos, afastando-se imediatamente de Kiba. –_ Interrompo?_

_\- Sim/Não._ Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, atraindo o olhar irritado do moreno Uchiha.

Com os olhos brilhando em desafio, o moreno subiu os poucos degraus do gazebo e cruzou os braços enquanto observava o "casal". Era óbvio o nervosismo de Hinata e a irritação de seu acompanhante desconhecido.

_\- Creio que ainda não me apresentou ao seu amigo Hinata-sama._

A morena corou, os olhos que antes estavam fixos nos próprios pés movendo-se até encontrar o olhar dele.

_\- Itachi-san esse é Inuzuka Kiba, nos conhecemos no colegial e hoje ele é dono de uma das maiores redes de clínicas veterinárias de Tóquio._ – A admiração em sua voz quando ela falou do idiota o irritou por motivos que ele desconhecia, e o moreno forçou-se a manter-se indiferente. – _Kiba-kun, esse é Uchiha Itachi-san... Ele é um dos sócios do Otou-san._

O moreno estreitou os olhos, ela realmente tinha a intenção de ocultar o fato de que eles estavam noivos? Com um sorriso maquiavélico, o moreno estendeu a mão para o outro homem, firmando seu aperto enquanto observava os olhos castanhos desviando-se uma e outra vez em direção á sua noiva.

_\- Sempre bom conhecer os amigos da minha __**noiva**__._

O aperto do outro homem se intensificou no mesmo instante, os olhos castanhos tornando-se fendas e um rosnado baixo e gutural abandonando seus lábios. Pelo canto dos olhos, Itachi podia notar o rubor de sua noiva se intensificando enquanto ela torcia nervosamente o tecido do vestido.

_\- Noiva?_ Itachi sabia que aquela pergunta não havia sido dirigida á ele, mas a respondeu da mesma maneira.

_\- Sim, minha noiva... E para evitar dores de cabeça futuras, mantenha suas patas para os seus animais desamparados e fique bem longe do que me pertence!_

Hinata ofegou de forma audível e Kiba limitou-se a encarar o moreno por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus olhos para a amiga corada e visivelmente perturbada. A morena se perguntava quanto tempo levaria até que o amigo perdesse a paciência e partisse para a ignorância.

_\- Eu não vejo um anel._

Os olhos de Itachi se estreitaram e o moreno deu um passo á frente ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata fechava a distância entre ela e o cachorro, depositando um beijo cálido na bochecha do homem e endereçando á ele um sorriso antes de se despedir e se afastar prometendo encontra-lo mais tarde, e puxando Itachi no caminho para fora do gazebo.

_\- O que Otou-san deseja?_

O Uchiha a fitou com um olhar irritado e inverteu as posições, arrastando a noiva até próximo de uma árvore, distante o suficiente do cachorro e dos ouvidos curiosos dos convidados do Hyuuga. Prendendo a morena entre o tronco e seu corpo, Itachi encarou os olhos perolados, tentando controlar a raiva que a provocação daquele maldito havia provocado.

_\- Você ia beijar aquele vira-lata._

_\- Itachi-san..._

_\- Não se incomode em negar, isso não foi uma pergunta._ – Aproximando-se perigosamente, o moreno aspirou o cheiro de jasmins que se desprendia dos cabelos índigo. – _Eu não quero vê-la sozinha perto daquele pulguento de novo, você me escutou?_

Itachi apenas a pressionou mais quando Hinata tentou se soltar de seu agarre, a mão direita agarrando e segurando com firmeza os pulsos da morena, enquanto a esquerda deslizava preguiçosamente em sua cintura.

_\- Kiba-kun é meu amigo..._

_\- Aquele idiota quer muito mais do que amizade, e você é minha noiva! – _Aproximando-se ainda mais, o moreno completou. – _Não me faça tomar medidas drásticas e envolver seu pai nessa historia..._

_\- Vá em frente... Otou-san ainda não oficializou o noivado, e tudo o que eu mais desejo nesse momento é um escândalo grande o suficiente que me livre dessa incumbência!_

Itachi irritou-se com a resposta atravessada e o olhar irritado. A pequena tinha a desfaçatez de desafiá-lo? Rechaça-lo? Por causa daquele maldito vira-lata? Sem pensar nas consequências e movido pela irritação, o moreno fechou a distância entre os dois e capturou os lábios de Hinata. A mão que descansava na cintura da morena infiltrou-se em sua nuca e fechou-se em um punho de seus cabelos, mantendo Hinata no lugar enquanto ditava o ritmo do beijo.

Os grunhidos da mulher transformaram-se lentamente em suspiros, e quando Itachi soltou seus pulsos para estreitá-la ainda mais em seus braços, as mãos pequeninas infiltraram-se em seus cabelos e dentro de seu paletó, acariciando os músculos tensos de seu peito e abdômen por cima da camisa.

_\- Seu pai quer a nossa presença para o discurso de aniversario e o anúncio do noivado._

A voz de Itachi tinha um tom neutro quando o moreno se afastou, e se não fosse pelo leve desalinho em seus cabelos, Hinata poderia jurar que havia apenas imaginado o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Um rubor coloriu suas bochechas quando o observou se afastando como se fosse o dono do mundo, e aquele tom avermelhado não tinha nada a ver com timidez ou vergonha. Hinata estava furiosa!

* * *

Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios ao lançar um olhar para a recepcionista, e a morena foi imediatamente retribuída. Era de conhecimento geral a doçura e respeito com que a noiva do patrão tratava os empregados. Sempre solícita e muito gentil com todos, sem exceções. A mistura de sensualidade e inocência era como um afrodisíaco potente, e mesmo os mais resistentes acabavam se rendendo aos sorrisos tímidos e os rubores ocasionais.

Apenas uma pessoa continuava hesitante, justamente a mais importante dentre todas!

Hinata deixou que o sorriso morresse em seus lábios no momento em que as portas do elevador fecharam-se, seus olhos prendendo-se em seu reflexo no espelho e autodepreciando sua imagem. Fazia dois anos que estava naquele noivado, e não parecia haver perspectiva de que o relacionamento avançaria, ou de que Itachi simplesmente a deixasse se aproximar o suficiente para iniciar algo além do coleguismo impessoal que ele reservava á ela.

Itachi podia ser territorial e ciumento, mas não dava brechas para que ela se aproximasse.

O moreno parecia especialmente motivado a postergar ao máximo possível o casamento, e relegar á ela o papel de noiva troféu, exibindo sua conquista quando convinha e se afastando quase que imediatamente no momento em que estivessem a sós. Seus olhos se fecharam e um suspiro sôfrego escapou de seus lábios ao rememorar a única noite em que ele perdeu o controle. Os toques, os lábios e os sussurros atrevidos ainda estavam gravados á fogo em sua memória, tão nítidos que era quase como se ele a estivesse tocando agora mesmo.

Tinha sido um deslize provocado pela bebida, ele se desculpou e Hinata sentiu-se suja e inadequada.

Um mês havia se passado, mas não houve menção ou sequer uma oportunidade para que ela sequer tocasse no assunto, a frágil amizade que haviam construído estava ruindo e tudo o que restava agora era o infame acordo empresarial que os uniu. Algo que agora ela sabia que ele havia aceitado unicamente por pressão familiar e que a fazia sentir-se estúpida por albergar esperanças fúteis e desenvolver sentimentos românticos.

Não cabia amor em meio aos negócios, e ela aprendeu da pior maneira possível.

As portas do elevador se abriram e a morena saiu, estranhando o andar presidencial estar deserto e silencioso naquele horário do dia. A recepcionista não estava em sua mesa, e a porta da sala de Itachi estava entreaberta. E foi então que aconteceu; os gemidos romperam o silêncio como um prenúncio de morte; e a morena travou, somente para mover-se lentamente quando os suspiros tornaram-se mais altos e estridentes. A morena aproximou-se da porta, passos leves e hesitantes, a boca entreaberta e uma sensação de pânico que começava na boca do estômago e subia até a garganta.

Um toque leve de suas mãos entreabriu mais a porta, e sua expressão congelou ao flagrar o noivo e a ex-namorada aos beijos e seminus. Os lábios devoravam os da mulher com fúria apaixonada, às mãos grandes apertavam os quadris e impingiam um ritmo alucinado enquanto era igualmente retribuído. Um som estrangulado escapou da outra quando os lábios de Itachi desviaram dos dela e desceram pelo pescoço, depositando beijos lânguidos e sugando os mamilos proeminentes, a boca segredando promessas de amor no pé do ouvido e libertando suspiros e murmúrios apaixonados.

Gemidos animalescos que o tornavam irreconhecível!

Uma mão cobriu os lábios e a outra repousou em seu peito, as batidas alucinadas e doídas. A cada vez que o coração bombeava o sangue, era como se uma lâmina fosse enterrada em seu peito. Sonhos, esperanças... Amor. Tudo parecia ruir e morrer aos poucos. Ela se sentia tão pequena e estúpida.

As lágrimas eram uma consequência humilhante e a morena se amaldiçoou quando as sentiu molhando seu rosto, borrando sua visão e se intensificando a cada segundo. Ela podia sentir todo o amor que havia oferecido naqueles dois anos de acordo abandonando seu corpo, e quase permitiu que o ódio que a cegava se alastrasse e cometesse um erro.

Ele não tinha prometido amor, e mesmo a contragosto ela admitiu que sequer houvesse prometido fidelidade.

Eles eram parceiros comerciais rotulados como noivos pelas famílias. Era um acordo vantajoso para ambos os lados e visava unicamente proteger e aumentar os patrimônios e preservar a receita familiar. No futuro ela geraria um novo herdeiro, e alguém compatível seria indicado para uma nova aliança comercial.

Aliança Comercial.

As palavras queimaram em sua garganta e a morena encarou de forma lúgubre o solitário em seu dedo anular esquerdo. O brilhante cintilava lindamente em sua mão e parecia zombar de seus sonhos românticos. Um presente impessoal e entregue de tão má vontade que ela se surpreendia por não ter percebido antes, por ter sido tola o suficiente para albergar esperanças de que algo poderia magicamente surgir entre eles.

Tão confiável... Tão ingênua.

Hiashi provavelmente a culparia pela traição do noivo e a faria pagar pelo tempo desperdiçado, senão a forçasse a perdoar a indiscrição de seu adorado "Itachi-san". Kami sabia o quanto o homem era severo e perfeccionista, deserdá-la seria apenas a ponta do iceberg na pior das hipóteses. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios ao lembrar que ao menos tinha como manter-se financeiramente.

Os quadros que Hiashi tanto desprezava e que a transformaram em uma famosa artista anônima.

A morena deu apenas dois passos antes de sentir o toque rude no braço direito e ser arrastada pelos corredores da companhia Uchiha, seus olhos se arregalando ao encontrar os ônix que a fitavam com preocupação e uma pitada de desprezo ao escutar nitidamente os sons que escapavam do escritório do mais velho.

_\- É melhor vir comigo se não quiser que isso se transforme em um escândalo!_

A morena pouco se importava com o escândalo que aquele flagra pudesse ocasionar, e seus olhos devem ter transmitido toda a falta de interesse que tinha no "aviso", porque os olhos ônix se estreitaram e o moreno voltou a arrastá-la pelo braço, guiando-a pelos corredores e descendo as escadas até o andar da vice-presidência, mais especificamente, a sala dele.

Ele meio que a jogou/sentou em um sofá de couro preto no canto da sala e seus dedos correram com impaciência pelos fios negros, desalinhando-os, enquanto ele andava de um lado ao outro visivelmente abalado, suspirando pesadamente ao encarar os orbes perolados avermelhados e meio perdidos que o encaravam de volta com curiosidade e confusão. O rosto ruborizado e o nariz vermelho denunciavam o choro recente e Sasuke se perguntou se aquilo era resultado de uma decepção amorosa ou apenas orgulho ferido.

Mulheres traídas tendiam a ser imprevisíveis e cruéis!

Conhecendo a Hyuuga como ele conhecia, sabia que só havia uma resposta aceitável: Ela estava realmente apaixonada pelo seu irmão idiota, e o desgraçado tinha acabado de foder com anos de negociação minuciosa e acordos milionários por uma maldita vagina. Só pelo olhar perdido da garota ele já sentia ganas de socar o cretino. Hyuuga Hinata era uma das poucas pessoas que não mereciam as merdas do mundo e Itachi havia acabado de se transformar em uma.

E pensar que um dia ele havia idolatrado o imbecil!

O moreno fez uma careta e suspirou, ocupando uma poltrona de frente para a mulher enquanto um bufo escapava de seus lábios, preparando-se mentalmente para um discurso que fosse convincente o suficiente para demovê-la de qualquer pensamento sobre rompimento, ou estresse desnecessário. Suas palavras, no entanto, jamais foram pronunciadas.

_\- Você não precisa se preocupar com o término do noivado._

A voz soava alquebrada e as mãos tremiam enquanto agarravam-se com força ao tecido da saia que ela usava, o moreno quis se socar ao notar o quão egoísta e mesquinho estava sendo com aquela garota. Era óbvio que estava magoada, e ele sabia que a Hyuuga não merecia toda dor á que estava sendo submetida.

Naqueles dois anos de noivado, ele a tinha visto definhar. De uma menina alegre e romântica, para a mulher quebrada e desiludida sentada á sua frente. Ele tinha observado os sorrisos calorosos sendo lentamente transformados em algo falso e mecânico, e o olhar outrora sonhador tinha se transformado em algo vazio e frio. Algo precisava ser feito.

_\- Se precisar de mim, posso te ajudar a colocar um fim nesse compromisso..._ – O moreno se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras. - _Você não merece a vergonha e humilhação que esse babaca te causou._

Hinata o encarou imediatamente, e um sorriso miúdo e incrédulo se formou nos lábios da morena. Uchiha Sasuke sempre havia sido distante e indiferente, apesar de sempre ser educado. Que ele se preocupasse o suficiente para manter-se ao seu lado era uma surpresa agradável e inesperada.

\- _Agradeço sua preocupação Sasuke-san, mas não posso deixar que meus sentimentos interfiram em um acordo que vem se arrastando á anos... Centenas de vidas dependem dessas assinaturas e não serei eu a arruinar as esperanças dessas pessoas com um chilique, apenas porque meu noivo não me ama._

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram minimamente e ele se perguntou se aquela garota era louca mesmo, ou estava apenas atuando. Ela estava mesmo considerando levar aquele noivado adiante depois do que tinha descoberto? Era estúpida a ponto de desperdiçar a própria vida com algo que definitivamente não a levaria á lugar algum? Novamente, suas palavras foram interrompidas antes que sequer saíssem de seus lábios.

_\- Vou encontrar uma maneira discreta e silenciosa de me livrar desse noivado_. – Com um dar de ombros, completou. – _Pode confirmar minha visita? Inventar alguma desculpa? Não quero ter que confrontar seu irmão, ou justificar minha presença aqui sem ter um álibi._

O moreno limitou-se a assentir e observou enquanto a mulher puxava um pequeno estojo de dentro da bolsa e retocava a maquiagem, recompondo-se. O resultado final tão eficiente em disfarçar o redemoinho de emoções, que até mesmo o moreno se perguntou se havia acontecido. O sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu quando alcançou a porta de sua sala foi tímido e agradecido e Sasuke permitiu-se cair na poltrona com um suspiro cansado.

_\- Apenas diga que foi uma visita social..._ – Ela murmurou baixinho, parada na porta. – _Uma tentativa de me aproximar do meu futuro cunhado, e conhecer detalhes sórdidos da vida do meu noivo... Kami sabe o quanto eu tenho sido estúpida em relação á tudo que envolvesse seu irmão._

Então ela simplesmente abandonou a sala, os passos cadenciados e tranquilos se afastando pelo corredor. Sasuke deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, perturbado com o brilho que registrou nos perolados e a iminência de uma tragédia aumentando em seu âmago a cada "ploc" que os saltos faziam no piso.

Ele queria muito socar a cara de Itachi, jamais havia imaginado que o irmão pudesse ser tão canalha, especialmente quando vivia mijando em torno da Hyuuga para demarcar território. E ainda havia Izumi, a desgraçada tinha retornado do inferno e Sasuke sabia por experiência própria que a aproximação dos dois jamais resultaria em algo bom. Era uma pena que seu Nii-san fosse incapaz de enxergar o quanto aquela mulher desgraçada podia ser manipuladora e falsa.

Um bufo irritado abandonou seus lábios. Homens apaixonados tendiam a ser completos idiotas, e era apenas um desagradável infortúnio que seu nii-san fosse um deles!

* * *

Ele há encontrou alguns dias depois em uma festa estúpida repleta de pessoas fúteis e conversas desagradáveis. Ela parecia desconfortável e profundamente desagradada com alguma coisa se a careta em seu semblante fosse alguma indicação. O moreno deixou que um sorriso ladino brotasse em seus lábios enquanto se aproximava da mulher, agarrando duas taças de uma bebida dourada e borbulhante no caminho até ela.

_\- As pessoas geralmente estão sorrindo e flertando nas festas, Hyuuga, não fazendo caretas._

A morena virou-se para ele com um sobressalto e pousou as mãos no coração enquanto encarava o recém-chegado, um sorriso hesitante levantando os cantos de seus lábios ao notar de quem se tratava, e um rubor adorável colorindo suas bochechas.

-_ Uchiha-san, você me deu susto..._ – O moreno estendeu a taça, e Hinata aceitou com um sorriso. – _Sobre as caretas... Bem, eu realmente não me lembro de vê-lo distribuindo sorrisos nessas festas, além do mais, eu estou cansada e nem um pouco preocupada com as consequências para me forçar a fingir felicidade ou interesse._

O sorriso miúdo que o moreno ostentava alargou-se ao ouvi-la.

_\- Eu jamais imaginei que Hyuuga-Hime fosse uma rebelde!_

O riso que irrompeu dos lábios carnudos da mulher foi suave e cadenciado, um som agradável aos ouvidos que intensificou o sorriso que ele já ostentava.

_\- Eles deveriam ter oferecido você como parte do acordo, Sasuke-san, teria sido mais proveitoso..._ – A morena corou no minuto em que as palavras escaparam de seus lábios. – _Me desculpe, eu..._

A risada alta a fez arregalar levemente os olhos e encarar o homem á seu lado. O som de sua risada era gutural e o rubor provocado pelo riso o transformará em um homem ainda mais atrativo. Hinata o achou incrivelmente bonito. Com as bochechas acessas com embaraço, a morena olhou ao redor, somente para descobrir algumas dezenas de olhos encarando-os de volta e o início dos burburinhos. Apesar do compromisso entre os herdeiros, era incomum vê-la acompanhada do cunhado ou qualquer outro homem que não fosse Itachi, e ainda mais incomum era ver o frio, e indiferente Uchiha Sasuke aos risos.

_\- Eu deveria me sentir honrado pela preferência?_

Os olhos perolados estreitaram, e o rubor em seu rosto não tinha nada a ver com sua eterna timidez.

_\- Olhe bem pra mim e depois me responda essa pergunta._

Finalmente notando a seriedade no tom e nos olhos perolados, o moreno deixou que seus olhos deslizassem pelos traços aristocráticos até o corpo curvilíneo da mulher á sua frente. O tecido branco do vestido transmitia uma ideia de pureza que o corte assimétrico e o decote profundo insistiam em desmentir, uma fenda lateral deixava a perna direita à mostra e mesmo as sandálias de salto pareciam evocar alguma espécie de sensualidade. Os longos cabelos índigo que ela geralmente usava solto, estavam recolhidos em um coque e adornados por uma tiara de brilhantes.

Hyuuga Hinata parecia uma personagem de sonhos malvados!

A morena manteve-se firme enquanto era minuciosamente avaliada pelos olhos de Uchiha Sasuke, e depois de minutos de um silêncio tenso que mais pareceram horas, um sorriso insinuante desenhou-se nos lábios do homem enquanto ele se inclinava em sua direção. Perigosamente perto, sua respiração provocando arrepios em seu corpo.

_\- Eu quase me sinto prejudicado por não ter sido objeto de barganha nessa fusão... Agora me diga, onde está o idiota que deveria estar te acompanhando?_

_\- Provavelmente em alguma sala vazia fodendo com a namorada._

O moreno quase cuspiu o champanhe que tinha acabado de provar, tossindo violentamente quando as palavras alcançaram seus ouvidos, e lançando um olhar chocado para a mulher que sorria divertida com sua confusão. Hyuuga Hinata sabia palavras feias? E outra, ela sequer parecia abalada com a possibilidade de Itachi estar "fodendo" com outra mulher.

_\- Isso te incomoda?_

_\- Deveria?_

_\- Definitivamente, não. _\- Tirando a taça das mãos de Hinata e largando em um canto qualquer, o moreno a enlaçou pela cintura e guiou até a pista de dança, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – _Você é boa demais para ser desperdiçada com o meu irmão idiota... Talvez eu me candidate a noivo substituto!_

_\- Fugaku-sama teria que triplicar o valor de investimento para convencer Otou-san._

_\- Mulher cruel!_

A música era agradável, e além deles apenas alguns poucos casais se arriscaram na pista de dança. Hinata deixou que um sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios e permanecesse lá naqueles poucos minutos de contentamento enquanto rodopiava pelo salão e era guiada com destreza pelo cunhado, seu coração batendo como louco quando Sasuke a aproximou mais e baixou a cabeça para inalar o cheiro de seu perfume, liberando a respiração quente em seu pescoço e arrepiando todos os poros de seu corpo.

A adrenalina borbulhava de seu corpo e naquele momento a morena era inconsciente do olhar irritado e fixo em cada um de seus movimentos.

Uchiha Sasuke estava distraído demais com o sorriso brilhante, as bochechas coradas, as pupilas dilatadas e os braços que o seguravam de forma relaxada para notar a aproximação do irmão. E quando Itachi pigarreou ao lado dos dois, todo o relaxamento de Hinata transformou-se em tensão, provocando um arquear interrogativo de sobrancelhas do mais velho e um olhar estreito e irritado do mais novo.

_\- Que tal devolver minha noiva?_

Tentando conter a irritação, o mais novo inconscientemente estreitou o abraço ao redor da cintura da morena e a apertou com firmeza em seus braços. Notando a súbita tensão entre os irmãos, Hinata pousou a mão gentilmente em seu peito e lhe endereçou um sorriso, afastando-se lentamente de seus braços e aceitando a mão do Uchiha mais velho. Sasuke limitou-se a assentir e afastar-se, controlando seu temperamento e evitando uma briga desnecessária.

_\- Então, me concede a honra dessa dança?_

A morena limitou-se a assentir, permitindo que o noivo a envolvesse em seus braços e guiasse o ritmo da dança. Ela podia sentir o cheiro adocicado e nauseante do perfume da outra, e um olhar fugaz revelou o brilho remanescente de batom. Um sorriso de autodesprezo desenhou-se em seus lábios e a morena teve que conter a vontade assassina de socar o rosto perfeito de seu noivo cínico.

_\- Soube que você esteve na empresa há uns dias atrás. –_ O moreno teve a decência de parecer incomodado._ – Porque não me procurou?_

A morena deixou que ele a girasse mais algumas vezes antes de deixar que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Ela tinha que se controlar, ou mandaria tudo para o inferno e arruinaria seus planos de se livrar daquele noivado sem muitos danos colaterais.

_\- Fui conversar com seu irmão, além do mais, você sempre deixou bastante claro que não gosta de ser interrompido quando está trabalhando._

Ela o viu soltar a respiração que esteve segurando ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se estreitavam e corriam pelo salão de festas em busca de algo. Quando ele pareceu encontrar o que procurava, o olhar irritado deu lugar a uma careta desagradável e tenebrosa. Hinata podia apenas imaginar para quem aquele olhar era endereçado, mais bastou um giro para encontrar os olhos de Sasuke fixos neles e uma carranca tão intimidante quanto Itachi.

_\- Desde quando você e meu Otouto são amiguinhos?_

A morena suspirou irritada, e seu descontentamento deve ter sido aparente porque Itachi a apertou em seus braços, aproximando-se perigosamente, os narizes se tocando e os olhos ônix intimidantes fixos nos dela.

_\- Mikoto-sama disse que seria bom estreitar os laços de amizade com seu irmão..._

_\- Aparentemente você fez mais do que estreitar os laços de amizade._

A morena se soltou com um safanão, o rosto ruborizado de fúria e olhos dardejantes. O maldito cretino!

_\- Sinto muito Uchiha-sama, minhas pernas doem e eu tenho sede._

Sem mais palavras, a morena se afastou e andou em passos largos até o bar, inconsciente dos olhares que estava atraindo e principalmente do choque estampado nas feições sempre estoicas de seu noivo. Sasuke observou a cena de longe com um sorriso de pura satisfação esboçado em seus lábios. Com sua visão periférica, o moreno também notou a irritabilidade nas feições de Izumi, a cadela interesseira com quem seu irmão andava fodendo, e se perguntou como um homem tão brilhante como seu Nii-san podia ser tão obtuso.

Quem era aquela mulher em comparação á Hinata?

Analisando o olhar confuso e estupefato do mais velho ainda estacionado no meio da pista de dança, Sasuke notou que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o idiota percebesse o que para ele já estava nítido. Sasuke apenas rezava para que isso acontecesse antes que Hinata tivesse a oportunidade de desfazer o noivado, ou encontrar outra pessoa!

* * *

Ele há encontrou duas semanas depois em um restaurante, durante uma reunião de negócios. Estava sozinha em uma mesa afastada e parecia pensativa e distante enquanto olhava fixamente para as bolhas na taça de champanhe e deslizava a ponta do dedo pelo cristal. Seu olhar parecia tão perdido e desamparado que o moreno engoliu com muito custo o nó na garganta. Quase se esquecendo do fato de ter sido completamente ignorado e rechaçado durante aquele tempo.

Acaso, era ele o culpado por aquele olhar distante e triste?

Ela não merecia o que ele estava fazendo, e não merecia menos do que todo carinho e lealdade que pudesse ofertar. No início ele até foi capaz de manter-se leal, mas o amor que sentia por Izumi sobrepujou qualquer tentativa, e no final ele simplesmente desistiu de tentar. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos enquanto a observava discretamente e um grunhido baixo escapou por entre seus dentes trincados.

Era apenas um maldito acordo, uma forma vantajosa de unir as duas famílias... Ela com certeza não era tão inocente a ponto de misturar as coisas e esperar mais do que ele estava disposto a dar!

No entanto, vê-la ali tão sozinha e desamparada era; ao mesmo tempo prazeroso e doloroso. Sentia-se bem com o sofrimento da mulher que mesmo de forma inconsciente havia provocado sua ruptura com seu verdadeiro amor, mas sentia-se mal ao notar a dor cada vez mais nítida nos olhos da amiga que aprendeu a amar e respeitar com os anos de convivência, sabia que assim como ele, Hinata não podia passar por cima das exigências familiares.

A situação toda era uma porcaria e ele só queria uma maneira digna de encerrar aquilo sem magoá-la... Muito.

No entanto, em um segundo os olhos tristes ganharam um brilho novo e a mulher se ergueu da cadeira com um sorriso deslumbrante e um rubor característico tingindo seu rosto. Foi naquele mesmo momento que Uchiha Itachi percebeu, ela era mais linda do que apenas fisicamente. E mesmo que de forma inconsciente, aquele sorriso o perturbou.

Era espontâneo demais, brilhante demais... Ela jamais sorria daquele jeito pra ele, não mais!

Os longos cabelos negros estavam recolhidos em um coque malfeito, fios escapando pelo pescoço longo e despertando a curiosidade que era apenas aguçada pelo vestido midi negro colado ao corpo sinuoso. O decote quadrado e discreto, que em qualquer outra mulher se tornaria sem graça, nela apenas evidenciava a beleza e sedução natas, atraindo meia dúzia de olhares indiscretos dos homens no restaurante.

Sua apreciação, no entanto, foi bloqueada por ombros largos e uma cabeleira ruiva e chamativa. A forma como o homem segurava sua palma e sorria sedutor enquanto depositava um beijo delicado nas costas de seus dedos o irritou, a intensidade do rubor aumentando e um sorriso tímido nascendo nos lábios da mulher – Sua mulher. A maquiagem sempre discreta, esta noite estava impecável e evidenciando o brilho etéreo nos olhos perolados.

Antes que sequer pudesse racionalizar, o moreno já estava de pé indo de encontro aos dois com uma expressão homicida no rosto, olhos assassinos e ignorando o chamado de seus possíveis futuros sócios. O que Hinata estava fazendo naquele restaurante com aquele idiota, quando o tinha ignorado por duas semanas? Maldição! Ele era o noivo dela, e aquela cena merecida, no mínimo, uma explicação.

**\- oOo -**

A morena observou as bolhas do champanhe com concentração anormal, os dedos correndo pela borda da taça e um bufo nada delicado querendo escapar de seus lábios. O homem estava quinze minutos atrasado, e se não fosse um renomado artista e dono de uma das galerias mais importantes do Japão, ela já teria se levantado daquela mesa e ido embora.

A morena revirou os olhos e finalmente bufou irritada.

Mesmo que o ruivo levasse uma hora para chegar, ela sabia que não podia sair dali até ter uma resposta positiva para seus planos, e finalmente ter a possibilidade de se livrar do noivado com Itachi. Ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que suas justificativas para não vê-lo se tornassem suspeitas e desencadeassem a fúria de Hyuuga Hiashi - Especialmente quando até algumas semanas atrás ela estava sempre tagarelando sobre o noivo. -, e o interesse curioso do Uchiha.

Era estranho lembrar-se de como Itachi parecia especialmente entusiasmado ao foder a outra mulher, quando no cotidiano era um homem obcecado por controle. Seus olhos escureceram com o pensamento, e ela admitiu mesmo que a contragosto que tinha inveja da mulher e de todo o descontrole que ela provocava no frio e controlado Uchiha. Ela jamais havia tido sequer uma chance para provocar ou conhecer aquele lado animalesco do homem.

Nem mesmo na única vez em que eles estiveram juntos!

Seus olhos ergueram-se instintivamente para a entrada do restaurante com um déjà vu, e ela pôde finalmente enxergar os fios desgrenhados e vermelhos de Akasuna no Sasori. O homem tinha um ar sofisticado e desinteressado, e encarava as pessoas ao redor com uma carranca que a divertiu. Estava diante de um homem que claramente odiava pessoas, e seus olhos castanhos repletos de sarcasmo deixavam o sentimento bastante evidente.

Contatar o ruivo havia sido uma ideia de Sai, atual namorado de Ino, e um dos principais incentivadores de sua arte. Hinata apenas esperava esperançosamente que os elogios e a constante procura por mais de seu trabalho em suas constantes conversas pelo telefone despertasse o interesse do homem em agenciá-la.

Com o nervosismo ameaçando leva-la a loucura, a morena se levantou e acenou discretamente, corando ao notar os olhos castanhos do homem avaliando milimetricamente seu corpo. Ele pareceu satisfeito ao deixar que um risinho cafajeste escapasse dos lábios finos e segurou seu olhar com outro tão intenso que a desconcertou. A mão que envolveu a sua era fria e os lábios que tocaram sua pele eram quentes, provocando arrepios que dispararam por todo seu corpo como se um raio a tivesse atingido.

_\- Então, a misteriosa H.H resolveu abandonar o anonimato..._

A mão em sua lombar a guiou até a cadeira, empurrando-a gentilmente no assento enquanto ele se posicionava as suas costas e aproximava o móvel da mesa, divertido ao notar o arfar surpreso que escapava dos lábios da mulher ao roçar o nariz no pescoço desnudo e inspirar o aroma doce que se desprendia da pele e dos cabelos índigo.

_\- Na verdade, fico satisfeito que finalmente desistiu dessa estupidez e me procurou._ – O ruivo ocupou o lugar á sua frente. – _Já não era sem tempo... _

_\- Eu não acho... Na verdade, eu exijo uma explicação... Hinata? _

A morena deu um pulo, afastando a cadeira com brusquidão e chocando-se ao encontrar os olhos negros de Itachi pregados em Sasori com promessas silenciosas de dor e sofrimento. O ruivo mantinha-se apático e sentado desleixadamente na cadeira, quase entediado com a interrupção do outro. Tudo o que ele queria era o talento magnifico que aquela mulher conseguia transformar em obras de arte, óbvio que não se importava nem um pouco de transformá-la em objeto de inspiração, especialmente quando ela estava corada e nervosa daquele jeito.

Ela também ficaria tímida e corada em sua cama?

O pensamento o divertiu e o ruivo deixou que um sorriso predatório se desenhasse em seus lábios ao notar o rosto e o colo avermelhando-se cada vez mais com o rubor, a respiração acelerada que evidenciava o busto farto e as mãos nervosas que se retorciam em um tique. Sua apreciação, no entanto, foi interrompida pela comoção de algum imbecil intrometido que não o interessava. O homem era inconveniente e quanto antes fosse embora, mais rápido ele seria capaz de convencer a Hyuuga á assinar um contrato de exclusividade e talvez até mesmo organizar uma exposição.

Agarrá-la pela mão e exibi-la como um troféu para aquele loiro obtuso... Ele quase podia sentir o sabor da vitória.

_\- Hinata, porque não despacha seu admirador e voltamos ao que interessa?_

O moreno grunhiu alto e Sasori lançou um olhar debochado e desinteressado ao homem, sorrindo ainda mais quando o "inconveniente" o agarrou pelo colarinho e estreitou os olhos. Ele podia sentir toda a fúria contida naqueles orbes ônix, mas sua única preocupação e interesse estavam na morena vermelha e paralisada que os encarava atônita. Seus olhos devem ter denunciado seus pensamentos, porque no segundo seguinte o homem o chacoalhava e parecia ainda mais ensandecido enquanto entoava ameaças que ele estava desinteressado demais para escutar.

Aquela altura, todo o restaurante observava a cena atentamente, seguranças rodeando-os, garçons se movendo nervosamente e duplamente atentos. Até o gerente tocar - com mãos trêmulas - o braço de Itachi e ganhar a imediata atenção do moreno.

_\- Uchiha-san, estamos em um ambiente familiar._ \- O moreno grunhiu e o gerente recuou assustado, aquele homem era um cliente VIP e cada palavra deveria ser cuidadosa. – _Acredito que..._ – O homenzinho engoliu em seco lançando um olhar nervoso á Hinata, mas determinado a prosseguir. – _Acredito que os conflitos devem ser solucionados com diálogo, e longe de vistas curiosas._

Em qualquer outro momento aquelas palavras teriam sido bem-vindas, e Itachi se afastaria e controlaria o instinto assassino. Mas algo na expressão desinteressada daquele ruivo o irritava, e ainda havia a possibilidade de estar sendo traído. Então, foi como se uma luz se acendesse em seu cérebro e o moreno afastou o homem com um safanão, os olhos detendo-se no corpo feminino trêmulo e nos olhos culpados.

Maldita!

_\- Explique-se._ – Sua voz saiu alta e imperiosa, e a morena pulou de susto. –_ Agora!_

_\- Uuuchiha-sama, não é o que está pensando._ – O moreno rosnou ao escutar a justificativa. –_ Eu posso explicar..._

Itachi enxergou vermelho. As palavras da mulher eram uma declaração velada de culpa e os olhos perolados em pânico apenas aumentavam essa certeza. Ele a agarrou pelo bíceps, trazendo-a para mais perto e apertando até ouvir um gemido de dor, razão cedendo lugar á raiva e ignorando todos os avisos que seu cérebro lhe enviava de que aquilo era errado e ele não tinha o direito de se sentir ofendido quando continuava fodendo com Izumi ás escondidas.

_\- Ei, imbecil... Porque não larga a garota e resolvemos isso como homens?_

A voz do homem suplantou qualquer raciocínio lógico que Itachi ainda tivesse, e o moreno intensificou o agarre no braço feminino. O gemido baixo que ela deixou escapar enviando avisos elétricos por todo seu corpo, confundindo-o por breves instantes. Segundos esses que ela usou para escapar de seu agarre e se refugiar atrás da mesa, no mesmo momento que o ruivo intrometido se aproximava pelo outro lado e usava o corpo como escudo e a escondia atrás dele.

_\- Ei, quatro olhos... _– O ruivo encarou o gerente, e o homem corou de nervoso. –_ Porque ainda não chamou a polícia? Seu restaurante é conivente com assediadores agressivos?_

O homem, baixinho e rechonchudo avermelhou-se ainda mais e pareceu abrir e fechar a boca uma centena de vezes. As regras padrão do restaurante obrigavam-no a ligar imediatamente para as autoridades quando um cliente se tornasse agressivo, especialmente quando essa agressividade era dirigida á uma mulher claramente indefesa.

Uma mulher indefesa que era a filha de um dos homens mais poderosos do país!

Mas além de atípica, aquela também era uma situação incômoda e no mínimo constrangedora. Como ele poderia mensurar o descontrole emocional de um homem ao descobrir que era corno? Como ele explicaria ao patrão ter enviado um dos filhos do melhor amigo dele para a cadeia? Qualquer que fosse o desenrolar daquela confusão, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que seria despedido. Aquele literalmente não era o dia dele!

_\- Oh, hm... Uchiha-sama... ?_ – Gaguejando, o gordinho lançou um olhar desesperado á mulher. – _Hyuuga-sama...?_

_\- Ela é minha noiva._

A voz de Itachi soou como um trovão e a morena se encolheu ainda mais atrás de Sasori, os dedos agarrando o tecido do paletó com força e uma tremedeira atípica a sacudindo. O que ele estava fazendo ali? E mais importante, porque estava agindo como um animal? Como se estivesse ofendido... Como se importasse.

_\- Isso não justifica seu ataque idiota._ – O moreno tremeu de ódio ao escutar as palavras irritadas do ruivo, estava incrédulo e furioso. – _Estou tentando convencer essa mulher há meses, e você está arruinando o que estava prestes a ser um encontro perfeito de..._

Hinata foi afastada da confusão com um puxão por um dos garçons no minuto em que um Itachi furioso rugia e desferia um soco na cara do Akasuna. E tudo que sua mente confusa e assustada registrou foram os dois homens rolando no chão trocando socos e ofensas, derrubando mesas e provocando gritaria. O gerente do restaurante parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso e encarava a cena num misto de terror e incredulidade.

Por um momento ela achou que o homenzinho fosse desmaiar.

A morena o encarou com solidariedade, ela também não entendia como um homem tão equilibrado e indiferente como Itachi poderia ter perdido o controle á ponto de rolar no chão aos socos com outra pessoa. A morena tremeu e deixou escapar um gemido agoniado, duvidava que Sasori sequer permitisse que ela colocasse os pés em sua galeria novamente.

**\- xXx-**

_\- Kami-sama, as pessoas devem estar achando que eu sou alguma espécie de vagabunda... Que vergonha!_ A morena gemeu, mortificada.

_\- Você não deve explicações á nenhuma daquelas pessoas._

_\- Nisso você tem razão, ela não deve nada aquelas pessoas... Mas deve á mim._ – O moreno sibilou, irritado com a situação. - _Agora, o que uma mulher comprometida estava fazendo sozinha em um restaurante com outro homem, depois de ignorar o noivo por duas malditas semanas?_

A morena encarava-o incrédula, os olhos arregalados e a postura defensiva. Estava a ponto de se debulhar em lágrimas e mandá-lo ao inferno quando a voz do gerente do restaurante preencheu o silêncio incômodo entre os quatro.

_\- Mesmo sendo noivo da senhorita Hyuuga, isso não te dá o direito de machucá-la Uchiha-sama..._ \- Itachi manteve-se em silêncio pressionando a ponte do nariz e sentindo-se culpado pelo descontrole. - _O senhor foi longe demais..._

_\- Ela é minha noiva, e estava se encontrando ás escondidas com outro homem... _– O homenzinho corou, intimidado com a explosão do rapaz. – _Como você espera que eu me sinta?_

_\- Ohh, e-eu sinto muito Uchiha-sama... Relacionamentos acabam e nem sempre é bonito._ \- Itachi corou, perturbado pela insinuação. – _Talvez o senhor devesse se desculpar com a senhorita Hyuuga e seguir em frente... É sempre mais bonito quando temos maturidade para lidar com as adversidades._

Hinata gemeu desgostosa, se encolhendo sob o olhar avaliativo do Uchiha, enquanto o ruivo deixava que um sorrisinho miúdo se desenhasse em seus lábios. Aquilo estava ficando realmente divertido, mas ele não queria e não deveria fazer a mulher sofrer ainda mais com as insinuações cretinas do homenzinho desagradável. Ele ainda queria que ela assinasse o maldito contrato e concordasse com as exposições.

_\- Hinata-san e eu não somos amantes..._ – A morena o encarou, um misto de alívio e desespero nos olhos. – _Eu sou um marchand e..._

_\- Estava intermediando uma compra para mim. _– Hinata completou, os olhos fixos no ruivo. – _É uma obra pela qual eu sinto muito apreço e Akasuna-sama e eu temos tido alguns problemas para finalizar as negociações._

O ruivo sorriu de canto, assentindo e recebendo um olhar desconfiado do Uchiha, que se mantinha em um silêncio tenso e parecia pronto para pular no seu pescoço a qualquer momento. Ele antipatizara com o homem a primeira vista, e talvez o idiota fosse um dos motivos para sua musa se manter afastada da arte.

O gerente do restaurante suspirou com alívio enquanto Itachi e Sasori se encararam com aversão, um de cada lado do escritório do gerente, bolsas de gelo na mão e grunhidos irritados escapando de seus lábios vez ou outra, enquanto os rastros da confusão começavam a ganhar forma: Um olho roxo, um lábio partido, roupas rasgadas e ocasionalmente uma troca de olhares que ameaçava a trégua silenciosa.

A morena manteve-se quieta e calada depois daquela explicação e seu noivo pareceu satisfeito no momento, seus olhos se fixaram nos dedos que ela remexia de forma inquieta. Itachi remexeu-se inquieto em sua cadeira, o olhar vagando entre a noiva e o ruivo metido, ele sentia-se um completo idiota pelo descontrole, e ainda não tinha assimilado cem por cento toda a raiva que a possiblidade de estar sendo traído e trocado por outro revelava.

Era mais do que apenas ser traído!

O noivado deles resumia-se a um acordo milionário entre as duas famílias, e nunca antes a possibilidade de Hinata estar envolvida com outro o perturbou ou preocupou tanto quanto naquele momento. Seu momento de reflexão, no entanto, foi interrompido pela entrada desesperada de Uchiha Mikoto e o sem fim de perguntas da mulher no minuto em que colocou os olhos em seus hematomas recém-adquiridos. O olhar mortal que endereçou ao ruivo provocando um sorrisinho em seus lábios ao notá-lo se encolhendo na cadeira.

A matriarca podia ser assustadora quando queria!

No entanto, a preocupação da genitora com ele arrefeceu no momento em que notou Hinata na sala, a mulher estava a ponto de dar o primeiro passo e se aproximar da "queridinha" quando o queixo de Itachi literalmente caiu. Hinata tinha se levantado e se jogado nos braços de seu irmão caçula, enterrando o rosto no peitoral masculino enquqnto liberava seu tormento em forma de lagrimas e seus dedos agarravam-se ao paletó do mais novo como um náufrago se agarrava ao bote salva vidas. E Sasuke...

O caçula a estreitou nos braços e endereçou ao irmão um olhar tão assustador que Itachi "quase" se escondeu atrás da mãe. Incomodado, o moreno cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos, mas a expressão cretina no semblante debochado de Akasuna no Sasori enquanto fazia um gesto com a mão indicando o par de chifres o forçou a fechá-los imediatamente ou toda a confusão recomeçaria.

E recomeçou...

Bastou que os olhos de Sasuke notassem o tom meio roxo e meio verde no braço da morena pra perder completamente o controle, quase como se ele fosse o noivo. E quando Mikoto finalmente se inteirou do motivo de toda a confusão através de uma narrativa bem podre e cretina do gerente do estabelecimento, só restou ao moreno ouvir o sermão acalorado da genitora e levar uma bolsada ocasional a cada cinco minutos.

Ao menos ele ainda era o único, se o abraço possessivo de seu irmão caçula em torno da cintura fina não fosse um indicador de problemas ainda maiores. O moreno estreitou os olhos, Sasuke podia ser seu adorado Otouto, mais ele o encheria de porrada no minuto em que desconfiasse de algo a mais entre os dois.

Hinata era a mulher dele!

* * *

A morena mordeu o lábio ao encarar a tela incompleta no cavalete. Os olhos vermelhos do corvo lhe encarando de volta quase como se pudesse enxergar sua alma e seus desejos mais sórdidos. A sensação incômoda à fez ofegar e dar um passo para trás, sentindo-se imediatamente estúpida por deixar-se abalar por uma pintura.

Irritada, a morena jogou o pincel e a paleta de forma desajeitada na mesinha de suporte e agarrou um tecido qualquer, limpando as mãos com força suficiente para machucar enquanto as emoções confusas e intensas oprimiam o peito. A mão direita cobriu os lábios para abafar o soluço, enquanto a esquerda repousava na cintura, abraçando a si mesma. As lágrimas não derramadas brilhando em seus olhos e o barulho de vozes e passos no corredor aterrorizando-a e reforçando sua determinação em conter o choro.

O que estava errado com ela, afinal? Desde quando ela chorava por um quadro? E aquele nem era um dos bons.

Arrumou a postura e observou novamente a pintura, no mesmo instante, às vozes se transformaram em gritos e seus olhos desviaram-se para a porta de seu estúdio com curiosidade. Akasuna no Sasori a encarava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e a empregada parecia frustrada e amedrontada ao mesmo tempo.

_\- Sinto muito Hinata-sama. _– A mulher curvou-se em uma mesura, gaguejando e aparentando todo o nervosismo que sentia. – _Esse senhor invadiu quando eu disse que a senhorita não queria ser interrompida._

_\- Está tudo bem, Natsu-san._ – O tom de voz tranquilo da morena teve um efeito calmante na mulher. – _Akasuna-san é um amigo. Pode nos deixar a sós, agora!_

_\- Hai, Hyuuga-sama._ A empregada curvou-se em uma mesura, abandonando o cômodo e fechando a porta.

Os olhos perolados voltaram-se imediatamente para o ruivo, e a morena levou mais tempo do que deveria para notar o interesse explícito nas esferas castanhas, e o quanto aquele olhar quente a desmontava. Estava trancada naquele estúdio desde as quatro da manhã, usando nada mais do que uma camisola curta de seda lilás e um penhoar do mesmo tecido desgrenhado que deixava um dos ombros á mostra, o laço meio frouxo.

A morena ofegou autoconsciente, a sala parecia subitamente mais quente. O silêncio a incomodava e excitava, os seios intumescidos e pesados marcavam o tecido e o lábio inferior firmemente contido pelos dentes, numa tentativa desesperada de conter os gemidos que queriam escapar simplesmente ao ter aqueles olhos pregados em seu corpo.

Tudo era tão intenso com aquele homem!

O ruivo sorriu, dando um passo em direção á morena enquanto ela recuava dois e esbarrava no cavalete, arrancando uma risada baixa, contida e rouca do homem. Ele manteve o semblante divertido e sentou-se na pequena poltrona esquecida no meio da sala, entre telas e tintura, o pé direito sobre o joelho esquerdo em uma postura relaxada, os braços descansando no móvel e o rosto na palma. Os olhos pareciam misteriosos e curiosos ao encarar sua figura trêmula com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Ela estava necessitada, e aquela necessidade era tão límpida quanto à água.

_\- Ele realmente tem te deixado na mão, certo?_

A pergunta, e principalmente o motivo oculto por trás dela trouxeram um rubor intenso ao rosto da morena que se espalhou até seus seios. Ela fechou o penhoar com força e rapidez desnecessária, as pernas friccionaram uma nas outras numa tentativa estúpida de alívio e um gemido quase escapou de seus lábios. Seus braços se cruzaram sobre o peito, ressaltando inconscientemente os seios e os bicos tesos sob o tecido revelador.

_\- Eu quero você, Hyuuga..._

A dualidade nas palavras a fez fechar os olhos, era quase impossível conter os gemidos aquela altura.

_\- Você pode manter alguma privacidade..._ – A morena fechou os olhos, cravando as unhas nos braços com força. –_ Mais eu preciso de uma "exposição"._

A morena finalmente permitiu que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios, os olhos fechados com força e as unhas cravando-se ainda mais na pele do braço. Ela podia sentir os olhos dele passeando por seu corpo, adivinhando suas curvas sob o tecido da camisola, deixando-a em combustão. Ele fazia de propósito, e sabia o que provocava.

_\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia... Otou-san ficaria uma fera!_ – A morena finalmente abriu os olhos e encarou o homem diante de si. – _Atrelar o nome da família..._

_\- Pode assinar somente como Hinata, ou continuar com a abreviação, não me importo._ – As palavras a surpreenderam. – _Não estou interessado nos Hyuuga, e você que eu quero._

A morena tremia de antecipação e desejo. A ambiguidade dele e o jeito como olhava seu corpo, quase como uma carícia. Tudo naquele homem deixava-a excitada, tensa.

_\- Eu aceito._

E no segundo em que aquelas palavras escaparam de seus lábios, ela o sentiu perto. As mãos grandes repousando delicadamente sobre sua cintura, apertando e deslizando até seus quadris, erguendo seu corpo alguns milímetros do chão enquanto afundava a cabeça em seu pescoço e enchia as mãos com suas nádegas, a respiração quente provocando arrepios em sua pele, os lábios percorrendo seu pescoço sem realmente tocá-lo enquanto suas mãos pousavam desajeitadas no peitoral masculino.

_\- Sabe, Hinata..._ – A mão direita subiu, embrenhando-se em seus cabelos e agarrando uma quantidade significativa em um punho, erguendo seus olhos aos dele enquanto a morena gemia pelo prazer/dor. – _Acho que vou torná-la minha musa... Eu quase posso imaginar você completamente nua... Lençóis de seda, olhos brilhantes de prazer... Tons de vermelho... Um vermelho tão intenso quanto os seus lábios e gemidos de prazer. _

A mão direita fez mais força, arrancando um gemido de seus lábios enquanto a esquerda subiu até seu rosto, segurando pelo maxilar enquanto o polegar corria com lentidão e tortura pelo lábio torturado por seus dentes, libertando-o. E quando ele finalmente a beijou, tudo ao redor desapareceu e seu corpo transformou-se em uma massa de hormônios e excitação.

_\- Está faminta..._

Ele a mordeu na ponta do queixo, os dentes raspando pelo pescoço e marcando a pele, uma das mãos grandes a agarrava pela bunda, o tecido da camisola num emaranhado enquanto o ruivo usava o corpo para pressioná-la, esfregando-se nela com abandono, os lábios alternando entre seu pescoço e sua boca e o punho direito agarrando seus cabelos na altura de sua nuca, ditando o ritmo dos beijos, afastando-a quando os lábios desviavam-se de sua boca e percorria toda extensão de seu pescoço até alcançar seus seios e morder o bico teso sobre o tecido.

Neji podia aparecer, Hanabi podia aparecer, um dos empregados podia ir checá-la... Hiashi podia chegar...

A morena gemeu alto, a sensação de perigo apenas intensificou o prazer que aquelas mãos e lábios lhe proporcionavam. Fazia tanto tempo, e ela precisava tanto. A mão direita apertou seu seio esquerdo com força, arrancando um gemido mais alto e descendo pelo abdômen até os dedos se infiltrarem na calcinha molhada. O ruivo a segurou com força pela cintura quando o corpo feminino se arqueou em um espasmo de prazer.

Os braços dela se enrolaram no pescoço do ruivo, os lábios pressionando os dele com abandono enquanto a morena se remexia inquieta sob o toque daqueles dedos, numa tentativa desesperada de intensificar as sensações. Os lábios dele estavam em todo lugar, os dedos pressionando com força e meticulosamente aquele ponto que a deixava em desespero, os gemidos cada vez mais altos, o corpo em chamas enquanto o ruivo apenas a incitava e a aproximava cada vez mais da borda.

Um grito escapou de seus lábios quando a morena viu estrelas, espasmos sacudindo seu corpo enquanto segurava os fios vermelhos com violência desnecessária e pressionava os seios no peitoral masculino, a cabeça se afundando no pescoço dele enquanto o ruivo distribuía beijos cálidos em seu rosto, e lábios e a segurava próxima.

_\- Você realmente deveria terminar o noivado com aquele imbecil!_

Um riso fraco sacudiu delicadamente o corpo da morena, e ela se afastou do ruivo apenas o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos.

_\- Não é tão simples. – O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, indagador. - Esqueça... Eu só preciso de algum tempo para terminar o noivado, desvincular minha imagem dos Hyuuga e vender alguns quadros para sobreviver... E é aí que você entra._

_\- Então você me seduziu apenas para que eu vendesse seus quadros?_

As palavras saíram tão sérias e os olhos castanhos do homem demonstravam tanto desinteresse que a morena ficou levemente incomodada. Ela tinha feito aquilo? Ela o tinha seduzido por interesse? A morena corou, sentindo-se culpada e se afastando incomodada consigo mesma e com seu comportamento.

_\- Akasuna-sama..._

O homem simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso miúdo e tão repleto de segundas intenções que a morena mordeu os lábios para conter o gemido que se formava em sua garganta e o calor que se espalhava desde seu ventre por todo o corpo.

_\- Brincadeirinha... _– O semblante sério retornou e o ruivo a trouxe para mais perto, os braços a rodeando pela cintura. – _Eu vou torná-la famosa, e o dinheiro e a sua família serão o menor dos seus problemas..._

A morena suspirou desanimada. Ela realmente gostaria que as coisas fossem tão simples.

_\- Meu Otou-san é meu único problema verdadeiro, especialmente quando ele é contrariado e desobedecido!_

_\- Hyuuga Hiashi nunca teve um concorrente á altura!_

Hinata deixou que um sorriso divertido se desenhasse em seus lábios. Talvez estivesse na hora do pai ter uma pequena surpresinha desagradável. Ela sabia o quanto Akasuna no Sasori poderia ser desafiante! Prova disso estava no olho arroxeado da briga com Itachi na noite passada e no sorriso cretino que ele ostentava.

Era hora de finalmente se libertar, e abandonar as esperanças infantis!

* * *

**N/A:** Hello!

Essa fic era originalmente um projeto de três capítulos, e é a principal responsável pelo atraso nas minhas outras fic's...

A questão é que eu mergulhei na escrita e não consegui mexer em mais nada além dela... Era pra ser uma TobiHina, mais as coisas simplesmente fluíram e o muso Sasori roubou a cena, pretendo postar uma continuação mais a principio não prometo nada.

As atualizações das minhas outras fanfics ainda vão ficar pendentes por mais algum tempo... Tenho metade do capitulo das duas prontas, e só preciso encontrar inspiração pra finalizar.

Nem acredito que estou postando minha primeira oneshot!

Bjos e até a próxima atualização!


	2. Parte I

**[Parte I]**

* * *

Ela observou as pessoas com uma pitada de apreensão e ansiedade. Sasori havia sumido há uns bons quinze minutos e ela havia se isolado diante da única tela que não estava à venda naquela exibição.

Amor.

Era incrível como ela havia conseguido capturar e transmitir toda a intensidade e mistério daqueles olhos naquela tela, e era mais incrível ainda que mesmo depois de doze meses ela fosse incapaz de esquecê-lo. Esquecer a intensidade com que ele havia lutado contra o término, como se ele realmente se importasse... Esquecer o beijo intenso que havia sido roubado na tentativa de convencê-la a ficar. Esquecer a escuridão e o mistério que se apossou daqueles mesmos olhos quando ele finalmente entendeu que a havia perdido e desistiu.

E, Hinata sabia que independente de toda e qualquer promessa, ele amava e sempre amaria outra mulher!

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e a morena girou o champanhe na taça em suas mãos. Ela havia sido apresentada a uma dezena de pessoas, e apesar de estar agradecida pelo sucesso da exposição, se sentia estranhamente insatisfeita. Algo estava faltando, e a morena suspeitava que esse algo fosse extremamente importante.

Talvez suas amigas, sua família?! Não, era mais do que isso...

_\- Oh! Essa é realmente a melhor de todas, você não acha? - _Hinata deixou que um sorriso educado se formasse em seus lábios e encarou a mulher ruiva á seu lado. – _Veja só todo esse mistério... Toda essa dor... Eu quase posso senti-la._

Dor? A morena voltou os olhos para a tela que mostrava parte do rosto de seu ex-noivo... Cabelos, olho, uma parte do nariz. Sim, tudo naquela pintura gritava dor e ela própria se surpreendeu de não ter notado aquele sentimento lá antes. Essa imagem era o retrato da última vez, do último olhar... E ele expressava dor?

_\- Essa artista em particular me encanta, você sabe? Todo o mistério ao redor dela me fascina._ – Os olhos amendoados da mulher fixaram-se no quadro. –_ Eu consegui arrematar Solidão e Sonhos... E são pinturas tão distintas, mas tão intrinsecamente conectadas que eu realmente me surpreendi com a intensidade. Imagine a minha decepção quando eu descobri que Amor não esta disponível para venda... O que eu não daria para encontrar a dona dessa beleza e fazer uma proposta indecente?!_

Um sorriso cálido formou-se nos lábios da Hyuuga e seus olhos fixaram-se no quadro.

_\- Eu ainda não me sinto preparada para deixá-lo ir..._

Os olhos amendoados imediatamente se fixaram na morena, levemente arregalados com a surpresa.

_\- Você é H.H?_ – Sem dar a morena à chance de responder, a ruiva completou. – _Oh Kami, como eu sou estúpida... Estou aqui divagando e fazendo suposições enquanto a verdadeira mente por trás dessas obras de arte está bem ao meu lado. Você deve estar me achando tão estúpida, minha querida!_

A morena sorriu em resposta, um sorriso cálido e gentil.

_\- Na verdade, eu não havia notado até esse momento a dor... Talvez eu devesse renomear?_

A ruiva desviou o olhar da pintura para a jovem á seu lado, notando a mesma dor e... Ânsia?

_\- E como você o chamaria, pintora-san?_

Os olhos perolados fixaram no único olho retratado na pintura, enxergando ali o mesmo olhar ônix que ainda a assombrava mesmo depois de meses de distância e silêncio. Ele não a procurou, ele não a perdoou... Ele não a amou!

_\- Tormento._

_\- Quão profundamente ele a machucou?_

_\- Mais do que eu posso suportar..._

A morena se surpreendeu com a confissão e imediatamente voltou os olhos perolados para a ruiva, que mantinha o olhar fixo em sua pintura. Minutos de silêncio se passaram, e a ansiedade da morena aumentava cada vez mais. Como aquela mulher desconhecida havia sido capaz de enxergar sua dor? E acima de tudo, como ela havia sido tão eficiente em arrancar-lhe uma confissão quando suas próprias amigas haviam sido incapazes?

_\- Pela dor nos olhos dele, eu posso apenas imaginar que não foi algo bonito._

A morena sorriu assentindo, zombando mentalmente de si mesma por ter colocado aquele sentimento lá em primeiro lugar. Itachi não se importava; Itachi não a queria e Itachi jamais se arrependeria ou sofreria com o término do noivado.

Ele ama Izumi. Ele provavelmente já deve ter se casado com ela!

_\- Não era pra ser._ \- E com um suspiro trêmulo, ela finalmente admitiu. _\- Na realidade, sequer deveria ter começado!_

_\- Amores trágicos... Eles são o meu tipo preferido de romance! _– A mulher suspirou sonhadora, lançando um olhar brilhante para a morena. –_ Você ainda é uma mulher jovem querida, mas cedo ou mais tarde o amor vai aparecer..._

_\- Com a minha sorte, ele provavelmente vai estar apaixonado por outra._

_\- Não seja tão pessimista, a vida é uma só... Se você não se arriscar, jamais vai encontrar algo sólido e verdadeiro, falo isso por experiência própria... Veja, meu marido era a pior espécie de galinha que poderia existir!_

Hinata limitou-se a sorrir, meio que adorando a companhia inusitada da ruiva esfuziante.

_\- Ele era aquele tipo de canalha que colecionava conquistas, e o cretino era tão bom que bastava sorrir pra deixar qualquer mulher derretida!_

_\- E como vocês terminaram juntos?_

_\- Otou-san me forçou a um casamento arranjado, e dois meses depois de casados eu acabei descobrindo que a pose de garanhão era uma estratégia ridícula de chamar minha atenção. _– A mulher sorriu com a lembrança, seus traços se iluminando ao falar de seu amor. _– Estamos juntos há dez anos e acabamos de ter nosso primeiro bebê!_

_\- Oh, meus parabéns!_ Hinata sorriu; realmente desejando felicidade a aquela estranha/conhecida.

_\- Você vê querida... Eu passei dois anos da minha vida sofrendo de amor por um homem que era completamente apaixonado por mim._ – A mulher se deteve, sorrindo com a lembrança. _– No fim, eu apenas tive que me casar com o idiota pra descobrir o que ele sentia!_

Hinata sorriu, sentindo-se leve pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Por alguns segundos, aqueles olhos negros desaparecerem de sua mente. Tudo tinha sido tão intenso, e os dois levaram aquela disputa até as últimas consequências. E, se por um lado ela havia ficado genuinamente surpresa com o apoio de seu pai para que rompesse o noivado, por outro, havia ficado duplamente chocada com a firmeza de Itachi em continuar.

Ele havia sido irredutível e implacável!

E somente quando aquela tarde no escritório dele havia sido mencionada, o moreno permitiu-se vacilar, olhando em seus olhos em busca de algo que ela não entendia e roubando-lhe um beijo que apagou momentaneamente todos os seus pensamentos, inclusive o de separar-se. Havia sido tão difícil e complicado arrancar aquele anel e terminar tudo.

_'- Eu espero que você seja feliz... Eu espero que ela te faça feliz!'_

O amor tinha acabado? Ela se perguntava isso até hoje e nunca conseguia obter uma resposta concreta. Ele sempre a assombrava... Seus olhos estavam em todos os lugares, ela podia sentir seu cheiro sempre que fechava os olhos, podia ouvir sua voz toda vez que mergulhava em pensamentos, mas podia acima de tudo sentir seu corpo toda vez que adormecia.

Ele a perseguia em sonhos e pensamentos, e parecia que jamais a deixaria ir!

_\- Nós estávamos noivos há dois anos... Ele era apaixonado por outra, e eu acabei pegando os dois juntos!_

_\- Um infiel? Esses são o pior tipo de homem._

_\- Na verdade, eu é que fui inocente demais. _– A mulher a encarou com o cenho franzido e parecendo momentaneamente irritada. – _Era um casamento arranjado, e desde o começo eu sabia que ele só tinha concordado pelo bem das nossas famílias... Enfim, ele amava outra pessoa e foi honrado o suficiente para me manter como amiga, a não ser por uma única noite, e depois daquilo nem a amizade dele eu tive..._

_\- Oh, minha querida. Eu sinto muito!_

_\- Agora não importa mais... _– A morena deu de ombros, suspirando. -_ Eu decidi que era hora de deixá-lo livre para ficar com quem ele realmente amava; tentar esquecê-lo... Começar de novo!_

_\- Esse seu romance é digno de ficção. –_ Hinata sorriu junto com a ruiva._ – Como você acabou com Sasori-san?_

_\- O namorado de uma amiga é agenciado por ele. Shimura Sai, conhece?!_

_\- OH, querida é claro que eu conheço... O rapaz está entre os meus favoritos!_

_\- Sim, ele realmente é um gênio nas artes._

_\- O mesmo não se pode ser dito socialmente... Como sua amiga consegue namorar aquele garoto?_

_\- Eles meio que dividem a camisa de força! Oh, além é claro de o meu ex-noivo meio que ter socado a cara dele... Sasori-san disse que a vingança dele foi ter me roubado do "maldito sanguessuga"._

_\- Ele é uma coisa, não é? Vocês estão namorando?_

Hinata corou, lembrando-se das noites quentes e dos beijos cinematográficos. Era realmente uma pena que o romance deles tinha se limitado apenas ao lado físico da coisa. Sasori costumava ser intenso demais, enquanto ela era sonhadora demais. Apesar da química entre seus corpos, o relacionamento não funcionou em outras áreas!

_\- Nós... Hmm, nnós meio que..._

_\- Eu te entendo perfeitamente querida, não é qualquer pessoa que consegue lidar com um ruivo. Falo por experiência própria... Nós somos criaturas densas demais! –_ A mulher sorriu novamente, e Hinata se viu incapaz de não retribuir o gesto._ – Agora sacie minha curiosidade... O que significa esse H.H?_

A morena corou, lembrando-se vagamente do sermão que provavelmente receberia do pai se ele sequer sonhasse que ela tinha sido rude o suficiente para não se apresentar adequadamente á alguém. Curvando-se em um arco perfeito, a morena murmurou num fio de voz:

_\- Hyuuga... Hyuuga Hinata!_

_\- Hyuuga, jura? O mundo é realmente pequeno... Meu marido está justamente a ponto de fechar um negócio enorme com a nova empresa de Hiashi-Dono, em associação com os Uchiha. – _Fazendo um biquinho infantil de contrariedade, a ruiva completou. – _Hashirama-kun simplesmente me largou aqui com aquele abutre ranzinza e foi nesse jantar de negócios._

Hinata riu baixinho, se divertindo com a irritação da mulher. Era óbvio como era mimada e amada!

_\- Sim, Otou-san me disse que não poderia vir essa noite por causa desse jantar... Ele estava bastante ansioso com esse encontro e lamentou por não poder comparecer._

Os olhos castanhos da mulher arregalaram-se e sua boca abriu-se em um "O" perfeito.

_\- Hiashi-Dono é seu pai? – _Hinata limitou-se a assentir, sorrindo com a surpresa da ruiva._ – Realmente, é um mundo bem pequeno!_

_\- Mito._

Kami, aquela voz!

Hinata arrepiou-se inteira ao encarar a ruiva á seu lado tremendo com o que parecia ser irritação e virou-se para dar de cara com os olhos vermelhos do desconhecido. O homem sequer pareceu tê-la notado, os olhos rubros estavam fixos na ruiva e uma carranca assustadora desenhou-se em seus traços perfeitos e bonitos. Era incrível como ele conseguia intimidá-la sem sequer olhá-la!

_\- Então você parou de assustar pessoas por aí e resolveu vir me assombrar com a sua nuvem de mau-humor?_

_\- Você já se divertiu o suficiente, está na hora de irmos!_

_\- Como você poderia saber se eu me diverti ou não? Você ao menos sabe o que é diversão, Tobirama-kun?_

O homem revirou os olhos e a carranca se aprofundou. Aquela demônia ruiva estava apenas curtindo com a cara dele, como sempre! A desmiolada tinha tido a audácia de desaparecer e deixá-lo a beira de um ataque cardíaco. Hashirama era um irmão maravilhoso, mas tendia a se tornar bastante assustador quando isso envolvia Mito!

_\- Além do mais, eu ainda não estou preparada para ir embora... _– Lançando um olhar para a jovem á seu lado, a ruiva completou. _– Você vê, eu encontrei a belíssima Hinata-chan e estamos tendo uma conversa muito agradável... Eu ainda não estou pronta para ser separada da minha adorada nova amiga!_

_\- E seu filho de um mês está pronto para ser separado da mãe por quase três horas?_

A ruiva corou de raiva e o albino amaldiçoou mentalmente sua boca enorme.

_\- Itama-chan está com uma babá muito carinhosa e competente, além do mais, eu deixei leite suficiente para ele ser alimentado por dois dias... Eu sou a mãe dele, não a escrava, e eu ainda tenho uma vida! _– Com um suspiro, a ruiva encarou a morena estupefata á seu lado. _– Você vê o que eu sofro com esses brutamontes, Hinata-chan? Homens são tão estúpidos e insensíveis!_

O albino finalmente fixou seu olhar na jovem de bochechas rubras e olhos de lua que acompanhava sua cunhada desmiolada. Seus olhos abriram-se minimamente com espanto e ele teve que se conter para não corar como um garotinho inexperiente. A mulher era simplesmente deslumbrante, perfeita!

Notando a olhada nada discreta no sempre indiferente Senju, Mito deixou que um sorriso travesso se desenhasse em seus lábios. Talvez aquela fosse á oportunidade perfeita de afastar definitivamente as sombras do passado daqueles dois. Ela mal conhecia Hyuuga Hinata, mas sentia de todo coração que a garota era perfeita para Tobirama!

_\- Além de desagradável, agora você também ficou mal educado Tobirama-Nii?_ – O albino corou, desviando o olhar para a ruiva. _\- Hinata-chan é uma dama linda e uma companhia bastante agradável... O que Hiashi-sama diria se soubesse como você foi rude e mal educado com a filha dele? –_ Os olhos do albino se abriram minimamente ao captar a informação. _\- Eu aposto que o homem pensaria duas vezes antes de fechar o negócio._

_\- Na verdade, Otou-san..._

_\- Não seja boazinha, Hinata-chan... Esse velho rabugento precisa aprender como tratar uma dama de verdade._

O sorriso da ruiva apenas se alargou quando notou o rubor se intensificar nas bochechas do cunhado. Era simplesmente maravilhoso vê-lo tão silencioso e perturbado.

_\- É um prazer conhecê-la Hyuuga-sama._ – A morena corou quando o homem se dobrou em um arco perfeito. _\- Me chamo Senju Tobirama._

Com o rosto vermelho como um pimentão e há um passo de ter um derrame, a morena retribuiu o cumprimento, arqueando-se em uma mesura profunda e rogando aos Kamis para não se fazer de boba e acabar desmaiando na frente do homem. Ele era bonito demais, intimidante demais... E seu estômago dava saltos cada vez que sentia os olhos dele passeando por seu corpo. Kami, será que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar? Seu batom estava borrado?

_\- O prazer é todo meu Senju-sama... Então, está apreciando a exposição?!_

O homem deixou que seus olhos incrivelmente vermelhos passeassem pelo saguão lotado por alguns instantes, parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto.

_\- Na verdade, tudo aqui me parece muito enfadonho..._ – A ruiva se engasgou com o champanhe que estava bebendo e Hinata avermelhou uns dez tons. Ele achava sua arte enfadonha? _– Tudo é igual e chato, quase como se ela tivesse preguiça demais ou estivesse obcecada demais com esse cara... Além do mais, que tipo de artista deixa de assinar a própria obra?_

Hinata deu uma olhada ao redor, observando por alguns segundos suas obras espalhadas pela galeria e foi impossível conter o sorriso miúdo que se desenhou em seus lábios. Como ela pôde não ter notado? Como Sasori pôde deixar algo como aquilo acontecer? Tudo naquela exposição remetia á Itachi, ao relacionamento fracassado dos dois e ao sofrimento que ela ainda se permitia de vez em quando. Quando ela seria capaz de expurgar o moreno de sua mente e de sua arte? Quando sua dor seria o suficiente? Quando ela finalmente o deixaria para trás?

Mais importante, quando ela receberia a notícia do casamento dele?

Mito suspirou aliviada ao notar o sorriso miúdo se desenhando no semblante de sua nova amiga, e só não deu uma surra no cunhado ali mesmo, porque sabia que isso acabaria atraindo atenção negativa para o vernissage da morena. A menina não merecia uma cena de assassinato na noite que deveria ser unicamente sobre ela!

_\- Otou-san e eu ainda estamos nos recuperando de alguns problemas pessoais, além disso, Sasori-kun achou melhor manter a sigla._ – Os olhos vermelhos brilharam com compreensão e o albino se amaldiçoou mentalmente pela estupidez. _– Não é como se as pessoas realmente não fossem me reconhecer, mas... Eu só quis manter a familiaridade que todos parecem ter pelo H.H._

A morena sorriu ao notar o semblante rígido do homem á sua frente suavizando aos poucos, os anos de convivência com Hiashi, Neji e Itachi a preparou para notar sutilezas. Olhando agora para Senju Tobirama, ela podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvidas que o homem estava envergonhado e irritado pela gafe.

_\- Hyuuga-sama, eu realmente sinto..._

_\- Ah, aí está a minha garota preferida!_ \- A morena sorriu para o recém-chegado, sendo imediatamente envolvida pela cintura em um abraço possessivo e ignorando momentaneamente o pedido de desculpas do Senju. _– Existem algumas pessoas que eu gostaria que você conhecesse... É importante!_

_\- Akasuna-san, como foi que você conseguiu encontrar uma preciosidade dessas e mantê-la escondida de mim?!_

Finalmente notando a ruiva, Sasori deixou que um sorriso travesso se desenhasse em seus lábios.

_\- Nós jamais estaríamos nesse vernissage se eu tivesse deixado você colocar os olhos em qualquer dos trabalhos dela antes!_

A ruiva estalou a língua e revirou os olhos desdenhando.

_\- Tão possessivo. -_ E estendendo um cartão a morena, completou. _\- Me ligue Hinata-chan, eu adorei o tempo que passamos juntas... Vai ser bom finalmente ter alguém sensível e delicado ao meu redor!_

A morena sorriu e aceitou o cartão, permitindo-se ser guiada pelo ruivo através da galeria, no entanto, seu rosto pegava fogo e ela podia sentir o olhar intenso e persistente de Senju Tobirama grudado em suas costas.

_\- Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que é feio encarar? - _O grisalho corou, estreitando os olhos e fixando-os na silhueta da cunhada. _\- O que foi? Você precisa ir ao banheiro?_

Cruzando os braços e aprofundando a carranca, o albino pesou mentalmente os prós e contras de assassinar Senju Mito. O irmão dele certamente sofreria, mas uma infinidade de pessoas seria liberta da ruiva diabólica, incluindo ele e a pobre Hyuuga que definitivamente não sabia onde estava se metendo.

_\- Você já gastou uma quantia obscena, se divertiu e tripudiou ás minhas custas... Que tal irmos embora agora?_

Quando a ruiva limitou-se a assentir e caminhar em direção à saída, Tobirama sabia que algo grande estava prestes a acontecer e que ele provavelmente não gostaria do resultado. E sua desconfiança se provou certa no minuto em que ela estacou no hall de entrada da galeria e lhe endereçou aquele olhar diabólico de quem sabe de algo que não deveria.

_\- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão tímido e atrapalhado na hora de paquerar._ – Tobirama arregalou levemente os olhos, surpreso e ofendido. _– E você ainda teve a coragem de insultar os quadros dela. Imagine o quanto seu irmão vai se divertir quando descobrir sobre a sua paquera desastrosa e os olhares de arranca roupa... Pobre Hinata-chan, ela deve ter ficado traumatizada!_

Senju Tobirama limitou-se a suspirar e seguir a diaba ruiva.

Ele era um renomado advogado, vice-presidente da companhia familiar e um dos homens mais respeitados de todo país, mencionado inclusive num _Hot100_ dos homens mais bem sucedidos do planeta. No entanto, ali estava ele, servindo de babá e a mercê de uma ruiva psicótica e provavelmente tendo traumatizado uma mulher bonita por causa de sua total falta de tato. Ele se sentia como um adolescente inexperiente, e quase queria se chutar!

* * *

_\- Li no jornal hoje cedo as críticas á sua exposição e só vi comentários positivos, meus parabéns Musume... Agora, como foi à noite de ontem? Tudo correu como você imaginava?_

Hinata sorriu brilhantemente, brincando com a taça de vinho e ignorando propositadamente o olhar de seu pai. Ele havia estendido à visita a Shinjuku por mais um dia apenas para passar algum tempo com ela, e o orgulho que brilhava naqueles olhos perolados geralmente tão frios aqueceu seu coração.

Hiashi finalmente a enxergava como algo mais, alguém de quem ele podia sentir orgulho!

_\- A noite foi maravilhosa, Sasori-kun tem sido um anjo em meio ao caos que a organização desse evento se transformou... Se não fosse por ele, nada disso estaria acontecendo!_

_\- Sim, eu vejo..._

O tom de voz profundo e o olhar sombrio não passaram despercebidos á morena. Hinata sabia que havia uma antipatia mútua entre Sasori e Hiashi, e apesar de saber os motivos do ruivo, ela jamais havia se aprofundado nas razões de seu pai para antagonizar o homem.

_\- Qual o problema Otou-san? Achei que estava feliz por mim..._

_\- E estou; só não gosto desse moleque Akasuna. _– Hinata quase riu da careta que enfeitou o semblante severo de Hiashi. – _Você saiu de casa, reduziu o contato com sua irmã e seu primo ao mínimo possível e ainda circulam rumores sobre o término de seu noivado com Itachi-san..._

A morena suspirou... Itachi, é claro!

Ela deveria ter imaginado que a causa para Hiashi detestar Sasori era seu adorado Itachi-kun, e ela não queria nem pensar no tamanho do desgosto que seu pai teria quando descobrisse do verdadeiro motivo para o término de seu noivado com o moreno.

_\- Nós dois terminamos em comum acordo Otou-san, nenhum de nós queria aquele noivado!_

_\- Fale por si mesma minha filha, o rapaz ainda está sofrendo!_

Hinata fechou os olhos, recostando-se na cadeira e deixando que um suspiro profundo escapasse de seus lábios. Ela deveria ter imaginado que Itachi jamais mencionaria o caso com Izumi, e o que realmente a inquietava era o fato do moreno ainda não ter "assumido" publicamente a namorada. Aquela mulher não havia sido o motivo de sua relação ter dado tão errado? Ele não a amava? O que faltava pra eles seguirem em frente?

_\- Otou-san, Itachi já estava apaixonado por alguém... Os dois estiveram juntos enquanto estávamos noivos e eu apenas aceitei que não ia funcionar e recuei._

_\- Izumi-san e Shisui-san se casaram no mês passado._

Os olhos perolados da morena fixaram-se imediatamente no pai, a surpresa nitidamente refletida em suas íris.

_\- Como o senhor..._

_\- Itachi me contou tudo o que aconteceu alguns dias depois que você terminou o noivado e fugiu com aquele rapaz. Ele parecia bastante perturbado e arrependido de tudo... Ele também me disse que tinha terminado o caso com Izumi e queria que eu o ajudasse a reconquistar você!_

_\- O que o senhor respondeu?_

_\- Eu me recusei._

_\- Por quê?_

_\- Porque o pivete Akasuna parecia fazê-la mais feliz e realizada do que jamais imaginei que te veria algum dia!_ – O Hyuuga bufou, sentindo-se contrariado com a admissão. _– Esse respeito relutante desapareceu no minuto em que vocês dois foram morar juntos sem o meu consentimento e aquele... Rapaz, sequer foi capaz de vir até mim e pedi-la em casamento apropriadamente!_

_\- Otou-san, Sasori e eu jamais estivemos nesse tipo de relacionamento. _– Hinata corou, ela jamais admitiria que o tipo de relação entre ela e Sasori era apenas carnal. _– E de onde você tirou que moramos juntos? Nós estamos apenas no mesmo edifício, não no mesmo apartamento..._

A morena quase gargalhou quando notou o semblante do patriarca Hyuuga tornando-se vermelho. Era óbvio que ele estava de olho nela e que morreria antes de admitir que mandou que a seguissem. Daquela vez, ela resolveu que deixaria passar.

_\- Conheci Senju Mito na noite passada._ – Os olhos do patriarca se arregalaram minimamente. _– E apesar de só ter descoberto quem ela era após o vernissage, acho que causei uma boa impressão... Ela arrematou duas das minhas telas e me deu seu contato pessoal, disse que eu deveria entrar em contato!_

_\- Mito-sama é uma das herdeiras mais ricas de todo o Japão, e sua família tem laços estreitos com o imperador._ – A morena espantou-se um pouco com a informação. – _O casamento entre os Clãs Uzumaki e Senju, criou um império maior do que Hyuuga e Uchiha jamais poderiam rivalizar._

_\- Ela me pareceu bastante... Acessível!_

_\- Ela é uma dama em todos os sentidos, ser acessível e educada faz parte de uma educação primorosa... É com Senju Tobirama que estou preocupado!_

A morena se remexeu inquieta em sua cadeira, prestando atenção redobrada nas palavras do pai e depois se repreendendo mentalmente pelo interesse no homem taciturno que a chamou indiretamente de enfadonha. Qual era o problema dela, e essa fixação por homens que não tinham o mínimo interesse nela?

_\- Ele não apareceu na reunião de ontem. _– Diante do olhar confuso da filha, Hiashi completou. _– Ele é um dos acionistas majoritários, além de ser vice-presidente e estar sempre envolvido com os contratos e futuros associados da empresa. A falta de interesse dele pode ser uma dica de que não fecharemos negócio._

_\- Talvez ele estivesse apenas ocupado com outras coisas?_

_\- Estamos arriscando tudo nessa proposta, Hinata... Seria benéfico para ambos os lados e elevaria o status da nossa família!_

A morena podia sentir toda a insegurança e apreensão no tom de voz do pai, e aquela era a primeira vez que ela notava Hyuuga Hiashi tão... Descontrolado! As mãos dele tinham um tique nervoso, vez ou outra o homem alisava a testa para secar um suor inexistente e suspirava a cada cinco minutos. Hiashi parecia tão... Velho e cansado!

_\- Você não deveria se preocupar tanto Otou-san, tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo no final... – _A morena agarrou a mão do pai por cima da mesa, dando um apertão confiante._ \- Você e Nii-san são gênios das finanças, isso sem contar Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san... Tenho certeza que os Senju já sabem disso._

_\- Que os Kamis te ouçam minha filha..._

* * *

Chovia a cântaros e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao observar a pintura inacabada no cavalete a encarando de volta e meio que zombando de sua "falta de criatividade e chatice". Era incrível como ela não conseguia desviar seu foco, mesmo que subconscientemente, do moreno de olhos negros.

Agora ela podia notar o quão enfadonha realmente era!

_\- Talvez Senju-sama esteja coberto de razão, e eu devesse simplesmente desistir..._

Seus pensamentos depressivos foram deixados de lado no minuto em que o telefone celular começou a tocar, atraindo sua atenção para o número desconhecido. Quem poderia ser?

_\- Aqui é Hyuu..._

_\- Hinata-chan... Minha querida, eu espero que você não se importe por eu estar te ligando... _– E antes que ela pudesse sequer responder, a ruiva completou. _– Aquele ruivo metido foi bastante difícil de convencer, você deveria repensar seriamente sobre mantê-lo como seu agente... Você acredita que ele se recusou a me dar seu contato?!_

_\- Mito-sama...?!_

_\- Eu tive que usar artilharia pesada, mas no final ele não teve outra escolha senão me passar seu número._ – E com uma risadinha maléfica, a ruiva continuou ignorando as tentativas de Hinata de responder. _– Amanhã você está livre para o almoço? Sasori-kun deixou escapar que você está fazendo uma pausa depois do vernissage, e eu realmente apreciaria sua companhia... É claro que eu vou ter que levar o meu cão de guarda, mas meu pequeno Itama-chan também vai estar junto e eu adoraria que você o conhecesse... Ele é tão fofo! Então, o que você acha?_

Como ela poderia negar um pedido tão amigável? Com uma pessoa tão importante para Hiashi e os negócios da família? Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo?

_\- Eu adoraria Mito-sama._

_\- Ah que maravilhoso, e, por favor, pare com essa coisa de "Mito-sama"... Eu sou jovem demais para ser tratada com tanta formalidade!_

_-Oh, eu... Sim, é claro... Vai ser ótimo me juntar á você para o almoço._

_\- Maravilhoso, eu sabia que você aceitaria... Eu conheço esse lugar maravilhoso em Shibuya, chama-se Akimichi's, e é um três estrelas divino._

Hinata quase gemeu com a menção ao bendito restaurante, lembrando-se vagamente da briga entre Sasori e Itachi. Tantos lugares em Tóquio, e Mito tinha que escolher justo aquele!

_\- Eu conheço... Otou-san é amigo de Chouza-sama, o dono do lugar._

_\- Isso é perfeito, minha querida... Assim podemos almoçar tranquilas e eu posso finalmente ter uma conversa decente com alguém que me entenda! _– E sem dar chance de resposta, completou. _– Te vejo amanhã Hinata-chan, tenha uma boa noite!_

A morena piscou, tirou o celular do ouvido e encarou a tela, incrédula. Aquilo realmente tinha acabado de acontecer?

Continua.

* * *

Essa fic era pra ser uma Oneshot...  
Mas como houveram pedidos de continuação devido ao final em aberto, eu resolvi embarcar na loucura e escrever mais.  
A principio serão quatro ou cinco capitulos adicionais, mas como eu nunca consigo parar, nunca se sabe quando vai realmente acabar...

Enfim, espero que agrade e que esteja ao alcance da expectativa de vocês!

E, sim... Eu mudei o ship e coloquei o que tinha pensado originalmente, TobiHina.

Bjuxxx.


End file.
